


Bare Feet and Boxers

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are stranded by truck thieves in their...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Feet and Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback welcome 

## Bare Feet and Boxers

by Mia Athlas

* * *

Bare Feet and Boxers  
By Mia Athlas 

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

"Jim, what's that?" Blair gestured out the window of the truck at a man struggling out of the ditch. The sentinel looked over at the man, zeroing in and adjusting his sight to accommodate the early evening darkness. The man was approximately thirty with dirty blond hair. Blood flowed from a gash on his forehead as he stumbled onto the road. Pulling over, Jim searched the woods on either side of the road for others. He caught a glimpse of someone just as Blair jumped from the truck and hurried to the fallen man. "Blair," Jim called after him, "wait a minute...something's not right here." The older man jumped out of the truck, following his partner. Not slowing for an instant Blair called over his shoulder. "He needs a doctor man, he can't hurt anyone." "Sandburg!" Jim shouted. Cursing the fact that his partner never seemed to listen to him, he ran after him. Blair knelt down beside the man and gently checked for a pulse. He felt Jim kneel on the ground beside him as he noted the strong racing pulse beneath his fingers. Feeling something press firmly into his stomach, he looked down. "Damn." Blair swore quietly, not wanting to alarm the man holding the gun. Jim looked down and moved his hand slowly behind his back. The bleeding man looked up suddenly and locked eyes with the sentinel. "Uh uh....I wouldn't do that slick. Unless of course you'd like to see curly here trying to hold back his innards." Jim carefully moved his hands away from his gun and put them in the air. "Take it easy now." "Sure thing slick, you too. Stella!" The man called out and a young brunette came out from behind a large tree and made her way over to the men. "Take the big one's gun, and search the little one. Stand up you two," the man ordered, "but slowly." Jim stood and was relieved as his partner joined him, grateful that the gun was no longer pressed tight against his friend's stomach. With the distance came the possibility that he would be able to disarm the injured man if he got the chance. Unfortunately, the man held the gun steady, still trained on Blair. Jim swore to himself. It was obvious this man had the presence of mind to realize that Jim would be less likely to make a move with the gun trained on his partner. He was willing to gamble with his own life but not with Blair's. Never Blair's. Jim felt his gun being removed and hoped that they did not think to check for an ankle holster. "Don't forget to check for an ankle holster," the annoying man on the ground reminded the girl. Jim grimaced as he felt the gun leave his holster. The girl moved on to Blair and frisked him gently. Jim found that he was surprisingly mesmerized by her hands travelling over his guide's body. He watched intently as they smoothed over his sides and down his legs to pause at his ankles and slowly make their way back up the insides of his legs. Jim held his breath as her fingers lightly brushed Blair's groin before darting back and across his buttocks, ending on his back. Jim took a silent deep breath willing himself not to be turned on. 'This is not the time Ellison,' he scolded himself, 'what am I thinking?' "He's clean hon," the girl said sweetly, stepping back. After looking momentarily into his partner's frightened eyes, Jim pulled his focus away and tried to concentrate on getting them out of this mess. He felt like kicking himself. He knew something was wrong as soon as he had seen the man...instinct. Still he ran in, against his better judgement and here they were...at the mercy of a criminal yet again. "Grab their ID." The man got up from the ground and backed away to a safer distance. Stella pulled out Jim's wallet and opened it to find a badge staring back at her. "Oh shit Larry. He's a cop."   
"A cop. You're kidding." The man became more agitated and Jim poised himself to put his body between Blair and the gun. His partner surprised him by speaking to the jumpy man. "Take it easy \-- Larry is it? -- listen Larry, my friend and I don't want to hurt you. Take what you want and go. Hey, by the time we get back to town you guys will be long gone." They were easily 30 miles from civilization. If they had to hike back it would take them at least until morning. Larry's brow creased as he considered the words, then smiled. Jim clenched his jaw knowing that he wasn't going to like what came next. He stepped closer to his partner slowly. Larry smirked. "Well, I think that's a fine idea curly. I think that we need to make sure that you don't get back too soon though. A little impediment is in order... Strip." Jim blinked, unmoving. Blair stammered beside him. "Wh..what? Excuse me? What do you mean?" "I mean...take them off guys...everything...well, okay I'll let you keep your underwear but everything else has to go." "Why man?" Blair cringed a bit at the tinge of whining that made it into the words. "Well the way I figure it...you won't be moving very fast in your bare feet and if you do happen to see a car...well really...who is going to stop for two men in their underwear?" Jim glared at the young lady as she clapped her hands in appreciation of Larry's idea. "Meanwhile, Stella and I will be halfway across the country by the time you make it back home." Blair looked up at the darkening sky nervously. "But it's going to get cold out here. We could die of exposure then you will be wanted for cop killing. Have you though of that?" Larry glared at him. "Strip," he said simply, cocking his gun for added incentive. Blair turned worried eyes to his partner for guidance. Jim tried to smile at the young man. "Let's do as he says Chief. Doesn't look like we have much of a choice anyway." Blair looked down and slowly began undoing his buttons. Jim nudged him slightly with his shoulder. "Don't worry Sandburg, it'll be fine...don't forget who you're with, I survived a year and a half in the jungle with nothing but my senses and my gun, I think that I can get the two of us through one night in the woods." The older man was gratified as his partner smiled slowly...his tension easing. "Yeah man...I guess so." They were interrupted by Larry. "Oh give me a break. What's with you guys anyway? I think all this tenderness is going to make me puke. Just get on with it." The two men shed their clothes quickly, neither looking at the other. Soon they stood clad only in boxer shorts, their clothes in the possession of Stella. Larry looked thoughtful for a minute then handed his gun to the girl, taking Jim's instead. For a moment Jim had the unpleasant image of the man deciding it wasn't worth the effort and killing them both. Instead Larry walked past them leaving his girlfriend the task of covering them and went to the truck. He pulled out an old blanket from behind the seat and tossed it to the two surprised men. "That will have to do. I can't really have you dying on me out here. Last thing we need is a hundred cops all out to get us. Come on Stella." They climbed into the Ford and drove away, tires spinning. Jim stared after them dejectedly. "Well, there goes another vehicle." He looked at his partner. "I may have to start taking public transit, no one will be likely to give me insurance if this sort of thing keeps up." Jim sighed then bent over to retrieve the fallen blanket. He caught Blair's sudden gasp and stood quickly, turning to his partner. "What is it?" Blair blushed and shook his head. "Nothing man." He held up his hand as Jim opened his mouth to continue. "Nothing Jim, just let it go, okay?" The older man nodded and looked around at their surroundings. He turned up his senses, hoping to catch a hint of someone around that the other two hadn't noticed. Occupied, he did not notice Blair staring at him. 'God he's beautiful,' Blair thought as he stared at his buff partner. The sentinel's body shone in the light of the full moon, the trees surrounding them creating enticing shadows across his hard, smooth skin. The young man shuddered as another wave of desire struck him. He turned away from the sight trying to get himself under control. 'Great Sandburg. First you almost swallow your tongue when he bends over and gives you an glimpse of the curve of his ass, now you're ready to jump him because of the moonlight...and firm muscles...and pert nipples...and...' Blair groaned out loud, stopping that train of thought with a shake of his head. Jim turned at the sound and really looked at Blair for the first time. The young man's hair fell around his face in unruly curls as he looked at the ground. His chest rose and fell softly, the wind slightly stirring the soft dark hair that covered his torso. Jim let his gaze lower to the flat stomach and enticing belly button and longed to trace the little circle with his tongue. Blair choose that moment to look up at the older man and misunderstood the dark brooding eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, sure that Jim had detected his arousal and was angry. Damn. He decided to pretend nothing had happened. "So Jim...I guess we had better get going huh? It's going to be a long hike."   
Jim started, caught. Cursing himself for making Blair the unwilling witness to his desires, he decided to ignore it and hoped that his partner would let it pass. "Um...right Chief. I didn't detect anyone around here at all. I think we have a long night in front of us." Jim looked down at the blanket in his hands. "Here, why don't you wrap this around yourself? I know that you and cold don't get along." The sentinel unfolded the blanket and drew it around his guide's shoulders. As he closed the blanket in front of the young man their eyes met and held for a long moment. Uncertain of what to do Jim stepped back quickly and turned, facing the road. "Well then, let's move out." He began walking carefully in the direction of the city. Blair looked after him curiously...what was that? Deciding to leave the question for another time he followed his partner gingerly, trying to avoid the rocks that littered the dirt road. Two hours later Jim stopped after hearing Blair stumble for the third time. He waited for his partner to catch up with him then held out a steadying arm. "You okay Sandburg?" Jim tried to ignore the trembling skin beneath his hand. "This damn road...it's so uneven. I can't see in the dark like you." Blair was annoyed at his inability to even walk in a straight line. Jim smiled down at his partner...even though he knew the young man couldn't see him...well maybe because he couldn't see him. "Listen Blair, why don't you hold on to me? That way you can use me as a guide." Jim's face broke into a huge grin. "Hey, I like that! I get to be guide for once." He heard his partner laugh. "Okay Jim...whatever you say man...just don't get all confused. Your job title still reads 'Sentinel.' Don't forget it." Jim took Blair's hand and curled the chilled fingers around the back of the waist band of his boxers. He patted the hand before releasing it. "Just don't fall and still hang on Chief. If you do I will be showing mother nature a little more than I intended." Blair said nothing for a moment then laughed quietly as his partner's meaning dawned on him. "Don't worry Jim. I'll protect your modesty at all costs. I'd take a face plant in the gravel before I would let you bare your privates to the wilderness." They walked on for a couple of hours. Jim felt Blair stumble again and turned quickly to catch him as he fell. "OUCH! Dammit." Blair swore and pulled his left foot up off the ground. "Damn, damn, damn." "Blair...what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" "Yes dammit. I think I twisted my ankle." Jim helped the younger man off the road and spread the blanket under a tree hidden from view. He would hear any cars long before they passed anyway. "Sit down Chief and let's have a look at that ankle." He helped Blair sit and then sat in front of him, taking the young man's foot in his hands. Jim cursed Larry as he looked at Blair's foot. The sole was bleeding in a couple of places. All the cuts seemed shallow but still it had to be painful. Jim knew that his own feet probably looked similar and they hurt like hell but somehow, seeing evidence of his partner's pain was far worse than anything he might suffer. He felt Blair's hand on his arm as the young man leaned forward. "Jim...you okay man...you haven't zoned on me have you?" Jim shook his head. "No Chief...okay, let's see here." He gently probed the tender flesh, wincing as his partner gasped at his touch. Jim put down his foot gently. "Sorry Sandburg, but the good news is your ankle is only sprained. Nothing to worry about." He looked over at Blair who still had his head down, his face hidden by dark curls. "Chief?" When the young man didn't answer, Jim moved to his side and lifted his chin with one hand. "Blair, what is it?" The curls fell back and the older man stared into scared eyes. "Jim...I..." Jim took one look at his partner's flushed features and misty eyes and couldn't take it any longer. Consequences be damned. Leaning forward slightly he pressed his lips lightly against Blair's. He leaned back in shock as the lips opened beneath his. "Blair?" Jim asked with a shaking voice. The young man smiled brightly. The pain in his ankle faded as his arousal flared. He gazed hungrily at Jim, his eyes taking in the chiselled features and shocked expression...then pounced. The force of Blair's body knocked the sentinel to the ground. Jim felt his cock harden as his partner ran his hands over his sides, his lips attaching to a hard nipple. He cried out at the suddenness of the attack and arched his back trying to encourage Blair to do more. The young man complied, worrying the hard nub between his teeth, then lavishing the area with long swipes of his tongue. Blair explored the hard chest with a single minded devotion to cover every inch with his hands and his mouth. Jim was writhing beneath him on the hard ground, supporting his weight easily. He felt the older man's hands curl in his hair, encouraging him up. Blair moved, sliding his body against his partner's as he shimmied up till he could take Jim's lips in a kiss. The sentinel's lips parted beneath his and he thrust his tongue inside the other man's mouth, exploring...tasting...tongues duelling. He revelled in the feel of his partner's rough tongue on his and felt his erection jump. The kiss grew in intensity...became demanding, hard, urgent. They both pulled away finally gasping...hands exploring frantically. "Blair...Blair...please...need you." Jim gasped * the words almost a sob-- in his need. Blair moved down his body, his lips leaving a trail of heat on his skin. Quickly divesting them both of their boxers, the young man closed in on his prize. Crying out as his partner's lips closed over the head of his hard cock, Jim urgently grasped at Blair's shoulders. "Blair..Stop..Wait.." The young man pulled away immediately, his face falling, his eyes burning with arousal. "Jim, don't do this to me...I want you, please let me do this, I want to taste you...if I only get this one time I understand...I'll never mention it...please...let me..." Blair's voice trailed off as he tried to control himself. He wanted to make Jim love him, but he couldn't. The young man let his breath out in a sob. So close. Sitting up, Jim took Blair's hands in his. "No Blair. You don't understand. I've dreamed about this for so long...I want...I need you...in me. If you want to?" The young man froze for a moment and Jim feared that he had miscalculated, then he smiled and jumped into the older man's arms his lips finding the sentinel's once again. He pulled back after a minute. "Yes. Now." Pushing Jim down again, he urged him to roll over. Jim settled on his hands and knees and waited, cock leaking. Blair hugged him tightly from behind before running his hands down his back to the cleft of his ass. He gently spread his cheeks and blew warm air over the small pucker hidden between. Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on the erotic sensation. His cock surged as he felt a wet tongue touch him and circle the opening. The tongue....Blair's tongue, laved the area thoroughly before darting inside. Jim cried out as he felt the tip of his partner's tongue enter him. Blair held on to Jim's hips firmly as the older man began pushing back, trying to drive his tongue deeper into his ass. Then the fingers that came after. Blair had worked his way inside with three fingers, thrusting steadily before Jim could take no more. "Oh God Blair...in me now...I can't hold on...please." "I'm coming big guy."   
Blair reached under his partner, stroking his leaking cock once, gathering the precum in his hand, adding it to his own. He then offered his hand to Jim. "Spit." Jim complied and Blair coated his erection with the mixture, then added more of his own juices. Finally the young man positioned his cock at Jim's anus. "Are you ready my love?" Jim grunted and moaned. Blair took that for a yes and pressed forward. He heard Jim grunt as the head of his cock slipped past the ring and suddenly he was inside the tight passage. Blair squeezed his eyes shut and held still trying to regain control. "Move!" Jim commanded in a strained voice. Blair hesitated, hearing the pain in the older man's tone. He waited until his partner pushed back engulfing more of his cock then pushed forward and slid in the rest of the way. "Aaaah, yes...Blair..." The big man moaned at the exquisite pleasure as the initial pain faded. As he felt the tight channel loosen Blair pulled out and thrust back in. His strokes gained strength as they moved together. Soon he was moving in his partner in long demanding strokes, his balls slapping against Jim's ass with each thrust. Angling his cock slightly Blair thrust forward and was rewarded with a cry as he pushed against Jim's prostate. Thrusting again and again, he drove Jim closer to orgasm. Blair reached under his partner and grasped his throbbing erection, stroking it in time with his hard thrusts. Jim moaned steadily as he was driven forward with each punishing thrust. He felt Blair deep within him. With a cry he came, his seed spilling over the young man's hand, his ass convulsing, gripping the hard cock within it. Blair felt Jim come and thrust hard one last time driving Jim to the ground. He stiffened as his orgasm gripped him and his cum flooded the ass of his partner, his love. Blair collapsed on Jim's back, gasping for breath, hearing the older man do the same. "I love you Jim," he whispered...knowing his sentinel would hear. Jim moved and Blair rolled from his back lying beside him. The older man propped himself tiredly on one elbow looking into Blair's eyes. "What did you say?" Blair smoothed his hand over Jim's semen covered stomach. "I love you." His eyes burned with conviction. The sentinel smiled slowly then leaned over to whisper against the young man's lips before he kissed him. "I love you too."   
Blair gave himself completely to the kiss and was surprised when Jim pulled away and jumped to his feet. "What?" "Get up wood sprite, it's a car." Blair's eyes widened as he looked at Jim. Jumping up, he grabbed the blanket and hastily wiped off his partner, then they both scrambled for their boxers. Together they ran out to the road in time to see headlights coming in the distance. Jim focused on the vehicle then smiled. "It's Simon Chief. He's talking to himself about damn fool sentinels and their idiot observers who go missing and don't show up for appointments with their captains." "Great man. What's he going to think?" Blair shuddered.  
Jim looked down at himself and his lover and grimaced. "I am never, not in a million years, going to live this one down." Blair got his point, imagining the teasing they would have to endure for years to come, and considered making a break for it. He resigned himself to the fact that there was no escape and muttered the one word that seemed to sum up his feelings. Jim turned to his partner as the young man cursed and gathered him into a tight embrace. Blair's arms went automatically around his sentinel. He pulled back as the larger man leaned in for a kiss. "Ah, Jim...Simon will see us. What are you doing?" Blair whispered urgently as the headlights drew closer. All fight left his body as Jim looked down at him, his expression radiating tenderness and love. He curled himself around the muscular body and held on tight. The sentinel leaned over and whispered softly in his ear. "What we've found tonight is worth anything. I love you Chief."   
Blair curled his fingers into Jim's short hair and pulled the big man down for a soft but thorough kiss. Simon's headlights lit up the road, illuminating the lovers entwined in each others arms. The End I would love to hear what you thought...I crave feedback :) 

* * *

End Bare Feet and Boxers. 


End file.
